The Surprise (The Sequel is up!)
by Monrosalee
Summary: Monroe takes Rosalee on a weekend trip to his cabin. Back in Portland, Juliette remembers some vital information from the night she went into a coma and Nick can't explain it without revealing his secret.
1. The Surprise

**Author's Note: Hello, readers and Grimmlins! I have been working on this story for a while now, and I figured it was about time I shared it. Seeing as Grimm is on a 3 month hiatus, I wanted to give you all something to read while we're waiting for the next episode. This is a Monrosalee fanfic, but there will be parts (and a chapter or two, I haven't really decided yet) about Nick and Juliette. I'm sorry the chapters may be a bit short, but I will hopefully updating it frequently! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or any of the characters, though I really wish I did.**

**I really hope you enjoy it! **

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"Nick, what's up?" Monroe pressed his iPhone to his ear as he tasted the sauce for his honey pepper vegan salmon.

"Can I stop by for a minute?"

"Uh, yeah sure." He sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Nick said before he hung up.

Monroe took off the apron Rosalee had bought him and brushed the extra paprika off of his jeans. He took two beers out of the fridge, admiring the bottle of wine he'd be drinking with Rosalee later.

He shook out of his daze as he heard the familiar knocking at the door.

"Come in." He called.

Nick stepped in, badge on, gun at his side.

"Did you just come from work?" Monroe asked, looking Nick up and down.

"Uh, yeah. Homicide. That's actually what I'm here about." He said, taking the beer Monroe offered him.

"What's up?"

"Well," Nick sat down opposite Monroe at the table. "Have you ever seen this?" He took out his iPhone, showing Monroe an image of a blurred sketch.

Monroe winced, "Yeah, that's a Waschbar; racoon-like wesen. Vicious things. They're usually in business with Fuchsbau."

Nick slid his phone back in his pocket, "Do you think Rosalee would know one? There's a guy we're looking for. He might have gone to the shop."

"I'm not really sure. I've been at the shop a lot lately, and I haven't seen any of their kind come in. Why, what'd he do?"

"Killed two people. Their faces were nearly split. I figured it was some type of wesen." Nick replied, sipping his beer.

"You thought right. Those things put up a good fight."

"Got it." Nick nodded, standing up and going for the door. "Thanks for the beer." He called from the door.

"Nick, wait!"

"Yeah?" He jogged back into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to let you know that I- well, Rosalee and I will be out of town this weekend."

Nick raised his eyebrows."Romantic getaway?"

"Uh yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm surprising her; taking her to my grandfather's old cabin."

"Ooh." He winked.

Monroe smiled sheepishly before taking a sip of beer.

"Where is Rosalee, anyway?" Nick asked.

"She's closing up the shop and coming here for dinner."

Monroe looked down at his watch. "Which reminds me, you have to leave." He added.

Nick laughed, "Okay buddy, have fun." and went for the door.

"Oh,and Nick?"

He spun around, the door open. "Yeah?"

"My phone will be off pretty much the whole time we're there, so don't call." Monroe winked.

"Okay pal." Nick chuckled as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

Monroe walked back to the kitchen, checking on the salmon. Almost cooked. He remembered the first time he'd made her his mother's famous salmon; she adored it.

The familiar ringing of his phone came from his pocket. He smiled as he read the contact name: Rosalee. Even something as simple as reading her name made him feel good.

"Hey!" He answered.

Rosalee could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey! I'm just closing up the shop; I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Monroe smirked before hanging up the phone.

He took the wine out of the fridge and placed it on the table, along with the salmon and the salad.

Rosalee parked her car in Monroe's driveway, and walked up the stairs to the front door. She knocked twice before the door swung open.

"Hey!" Monroe smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey!" Rosalee stepped inside and took off her jacket.

"How are you?" He asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

Monroe poured them both a glass of wine.

"I'm great! I had a last-minute customer in the shop, so I was a little late."

"That's fine." Monroe smiled at her.

Rosalee smiled in return, taking her glass from him.

"So what's new?" She asked as they both sat down on the couch.

"You mean, what has happened since I was at the shop, two hours ago?" He chuckled.

She blushed

"Not too much," he continued. "I actually have a surprise for you."

Rosalee raised her eyebrows as she swallowed a sip of wine.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a weekend free of work, so I want to take you to my cabin."

"Just the two of us?"

Monroe nodded.

Rosalee smiled brightly and leaned over, kissing him deeply.

"Thank you so much."She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome!" He blushed.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at about noon."

Rosalee smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Monroe put his glass on the table and leaned over in his turn, kissing her passionately. She freed her hand of her glass, wrapping both arms around his neck.

A full weekend of this. She thought to herself, causing her to smile.

"What?" Monroe chuckled.

"Nothing; I'm just excited for the trip."

"Me too." Monroe smiled before going in to kiss her once more.

**A/N:Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews and rates will be greatly appreciated! Thank-you so much for reading! I will hopefully be updating soon. :)**


	2. Pale Blue Box

**Author's Note: Hello again Grimmsters! So here's the second chapter! I rewrote it a few times, not too sure how I wanted to display it, but I think this turned out really well. If any of you were wondering, this is my first fanfic! Lol, so yeah, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I do not own Grimm or any of the characters, though I really wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Monroe was packing his bag when his phone began to ring. He smiled eagerly, expecting it be Rosalee but his smile faded into a groan when he recognized Nick's number.

"Make it fast Nick!" He answered the phone and pressed it to his ear as he walked around his bedroom, searching for his new toothbrush.

"Look, Monroe I'm sorry to bug you, but do you remember telling me about the Waschbar last night?"

He smirked, picking up his toothbrush off of his bed and placing in his bag. "Of course I do."

"Well, is it possible they're cannibals?"

Monroe paused for a moment, pondering the thought. "I suppose so. However, he'd have to be the old-fashioned type. That used to happen often during the early 1800's; but not so much now."

He could hear Nick's breathing speed up.

"Um okay, thanks."

"Nick, are you okay?" He asked, taking a break. He sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for the detective's reply.

Nick swallowed hard, "Yeah, I'm fine. This case is just really stressing me out. This Waschbar I'm dealing with works with me. I can't just submit him for questioning. Not when he's one of the best cops here."

"Sounds tough."

"It is, and I really don't know how the hell Hank and I are going to find any evidence when we can't ask for a search warrant." He continued.

"I'm sure you'll find something. You always find something." Monroe looked over to the clock to see it was almost 11:30 am.

"Thanks Mon-"

Monroe could hear him talking to someone in the background.

"I got to go Monroe, thanks for everything." Nick whispered quickly.

"Okay Nick, no problem."

"Oh, and have fun with Rosalee this weekend." Nick smirked.

"Thanks Nick, bye." Monroe hung up. Nearly seconds later, his phone rang again, this time pleasing him.

"Hey Rosalee, almost ready?" He answered eagerly.

He could hear her swallowing a sip of tea before she answered in her sing-song voice,

"Yes, I'm just about done packing."

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, so I'll be at your place in about... Let's say, fifteen minutes?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Monroe replied, before hanging up once more.

He walked over to his dresser, pausing to admire a picture of himself and Rosalee. He smiled, remembering when it had been taken.

It was a few weeks before they had gotten together. He had actually planned on asking her out that day, but his courage let him down. They were together in the shop, organizing some bottles when Nick walked in. _"Come on guys, just take a break for a sec. I want to take a picture of you two." _He had nagged. Finally, they gave in. Monroe cautiously placed his hand around her waist, grinning as he watched her lovely smile spread across her face. He didn't turn to face the camera. He just admired her beautiful face, not wanting to stop even after he heard the familiar "click" of the iPhone.

He had gotten it framed, and had placed it on his dresser to look at every morning when he woke up. For part of Rosalee's birthday present, he'd given her the same thing he had on the dresser. She loved it.

Placing the last of his things in his bag, Monroe slung it over his shoulder and brought it out to his yellow VW. He jogged back inside, grabbing the tiny pale blue Tiffany box and stuck in his pocket.

Inside the box, held a diamond necklace he'd bought for Rosalee over two months before. He'd been waiting for the best moment to give it to her. Tonight sounded perfect.

He jumped in his car and pulled out of the driveway, off to pick up the Fuchsbau.

She placed her bag by the door and checked her hair in the mirror.

"You look fine, Rosalee." She mumbled to herself.

She tucked a loose strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, admiring the earrings Monroe had given her for her birthday.

A smile spread across her face as she heard a knock at the door. She grabbed the extra key she'd had made off of the counter and pulled open the door.

"Hey beautiful." Monroe greeted her, causing her to smile like an idiot.

"Hi there." She replied, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Ready?" He asked, reaching inside to grab her bag off of the floor.

"Yeah, but before we go, I have something for you." She gestured to the key in her hands.

"What's this?" Monroe asked, taking the key into his own hands.

"It's a key... to my house." She smiled.

Monroe looked up, a shining smile spread across his face.

"Wow Rose." With his free hand, he reached into his pocket and brought out his key ring. He pulled off the key to his own home and handed it to Rosalee.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Thank you so much, Monroe."

"Shall we?" She asked, turning to lock the door.

"Absolutely." He replied, walking down the front steps to the yellow bug. He placed the bags in the trunk and ran over to the passenger side, opening the door for Rosalee.

"Thank you!"

Monroe climbed into the car pausing for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Rosalee leaned forward in her seat.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking about everything."

"What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I am to have you. How grateful I am for you," He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "for everything."

She blushed. "Well, I'm grateful for you too." She replied, leaning in to kiss him. What she actually wanted to say was "I love you", but she didn't know how Monroe would react. What she didn't know, was that he was thinking the very same thing.

2:00 Pm

"Where are we?" Rosalee questioned after two hours of driving.

She had a map spread out in her lap, Monroe's hand entwined in her own. She loved how he preferred to drive one-handed.

"Right... here." He let go of her hand and pointed to a small dot on the map. "About ten minutes away."

She looked out the window, trees all around. What a lovely place.

"Beautiful,huh?"

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement.

Monroe took his eyes off the road, looking in her direction. She looked up from the map, making eye contact with him.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

She blushed. He always managed to make her smile; even on her worst days.

"Here we are." Monroe smiled, pointing to the small sign sticking out at a narrow, crooked road.

"The Monroe's" Rosalee read under her breath, grinning.

The cabin finally came into view; a huge wooden cabin, beautiful.

"Whoa."

Monroe pulled into the driveway and parked the car. "Here we are."

They stepped out of the car, grabbed their bags and walked up the porch steps. Monroe unlocked the door, pushing it wide open. They both walked inside and dropped their bags on the floor.

"Look at this place!" Rosalee exclaimed. She walked deeper into the cabin, Monroe right behind her.

"You like it?"He walked up beside her, placing a hand around her waist,

"Are you kidding? I love it! I haven't been to a place like this since I was a little girl."

"Well, I'm happy to be here with you." He beamed, leaning in to kiss her. He was so eager, he nearly lifted her off of her feet.

"Shall we look around?" Monroe offered his hand, which Rosalee took into her own.

"Happy to!"

The cabin was huge, especially the master bedroom; a rather comfortable looking bed, a fireplace and a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Holy crap." Rosalee said, looking all around the room.

An idea struck Monroe. He let go of Rosalee's hand, causing her to look over at him. He winked at her and took off in a run, throwing himself on the bed. He gestured for her to join him.

She laughed, and threw herself on the bed beside him. They laid together, laughing. Monroe couldn't get over how beautiful she was. No one could compare to her. Her laugh was contagious. She snuggled up next to him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Thank you," Rosalee tilted her head upward to look at him. "for everything."

Monroe's familiar wide smile spread across his face. He continued to hug her and leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. He had planned on giving her the necklace later at dinner, but no. Now was the time.

He sat up, Rosalee copying his motion. "I'm going to do this now."

"Do what?"She asked as his hand fidgeted in his pocket. Her eyes widened as he pulled out the small Tiffany box.

"Here." He handed her the box.

Rosalee slid off the silver ribbon ever so gently; it was as if it were to break if she moved wrong. She pulled open the box slowly and that beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Monroe, I don't know what to say." She stammered, gently lifting the necklace out of the box. "It's beautiful!"

Monroe could have sworn he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Monroe, I... Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He replied, taking the necklace from her hands and gesturing for her to turn around.

He moved her silky auburn hair out of the way and adjusted the necklace on her neck.

"There." He smiled as he closed the clasp. Rosalee spun around, grinning like a vixen.

"It looks beautiful on you." Monroe tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

They slowly made their way down the stairs to the kitchen, holding hands. "Are you as hungry as I am?" A low rumbling came from Monroe's stomach.

"Yes." Rosalee giggled

"There's a store a couple of minutes from here. I'll go pick up some stuff to make dinner. You wait here, okay?" He grabbed his keys off of the counter and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Okay." She nodded as he walked out the door. He peeked his head through the gap separating the door and the wall,

"See you in a bit." He said, his bright smile, warming her up.

She nodded in agreement, and with that, Monroe's head disappeared, the door shutting behind him.

**A/N: So there it is! Just thought I'd let you know that there will be a flashback in the next chapter, so be prepared for that! Thanks for reading! Reviews and Rates are greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Three Litte Words

**Author's Note: Why hello again Grimmlins! I'm proud to introduce the third chapter in this story! This one I rewrote a few times too! But yeah, like I said the other day, there is a flashback (or two) in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Usual disclaimer**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Rosalee grabbed their bags and took them upstairs. She brought them into the master bedroom and zipped open her bag, which she had tossed on the bed next to Monroe's. She smiled, seeing the outline on the sheets, where they had been lying together just minutes before. She riffled through the bag, though she didn't need to check anything. She knew everything she needed was there.

"What's wrong with me?" She mumbled under her breath. There shouldn't be anything wrong. Everything was going perfectly, yet something was bugging her and she couldn't put her finger on it.

It was like something was missing. She hadn't forgotten anything, though it felt like something was missing from her. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, yet she had a faint remembrance of the feeling; when she was with Ian.

_"Ian, where are you going?" She rubbed the tears off of her face as he threw his passport and other belongings in a duffle bag."_

_"I have to go." He said, without lifting his eyes to meet hers._

_"Go where?"_

_This time, he looked up. "I'm sorry Rosalee, I can't tell you."_

_"What do you mean, you can't tell me?" The anger pushing its way through her tears, causing her to morph._

_" Rosalee, please. I have to go." Ian slung his bag over his shoulder. _

_She was angry, confused, heartbroken._

_"I'm sorry, we can't be together anymore." He tried to take a step toward her, but she retreated._

_"Go." She said through gritted teeth. Ian didn't object. He turned on his heel, leaving her alone in her small one-bedroom apartment. The same apartment they once called home._

_Rosalee sat down on the couch, crying. She felt hollow, like something had been taken from her. She missed him already. She fluffed up the pillow next to her and buried her face in it, crying for what seemed like hours to come._

She shook out of the awful memory, wiping a tear off of her face. That was it. She missed Monroe. Scared he wouldn't come back, like Ian. But they were different. Monroe treated her better than Ian ever had. He made her feel wanted, needed, loved. And she did everything she could to make him feel the same way. She remembered the first time he'd bought her flowers, the first time he'd made her feel special.

_"I know it's not equal trade for my life, but I'm just glad you know how to clock a dude with a brick." _

_She took the flowers into her hands and pressed her nose into the lilies. She took in a deep breath, smiling at their beautiful scent. When she looked up, she caught Monroe staring. The tips of his ears went red and her cheeks flushed with a pale sheet of pink._

_"I'll put these in some water."She turned away, but continued to smile as she walked to the back room to fetch a vase to put the flowers in, Monroe right behind her. _

A small smile spread across her face as she remembered that day. He always did his best to make her feel like royalty, even though she didn't feel like she deserved it. Any of it. She pulled out her phone, noticing a new text message. It had been sent at 2:35, just minutes after he'd left.

_I miss you already. _

Just those four words made all her fears evaporate. A smile spread across her face. She was just about to text back when she looked out the window to see the yellow bug pulling into the driveway.

She grinned and took off running down the stairs to greet him at the door.

"Hey!" Monroe smiled brightly as he stepped inside, two grocery bags in hand.

"Hi." Rosalee smiled in return. She was unconsciously playing with the necklace he'd given her. Monroe grinned, noticing her movement

He put the bags down on the floor and quickly untied his shoes. When he looked up, Rosalee was waiting for him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him with all her might.

"Are you okay?"

Rosalee giggled, "Yes, I just missed you!"

This time, Monroe was waiting for her to look up. When she did, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

They both began to laugh causing them to break apart.

"Here, let me help you with those." She took one of bags and walked to the kitchen, Monroe behind her with the other.

"What's for dinner?" She winked as they placed the bags on the counter.

"Take a wild guess."

She paused for a moment to ponder the thought. Monroe adored her "thinking face". She looked so beautiful when she was focusing on something. "I'm stumped."

"Linguine with escarole and shrimp." He said, wondering if she'd remember.

Rosalee's jaw dropped. "We ate that on our first date. I can't believe you remember that." Her beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed, "That was the best night in a long time. Except for..."

"The dead faint." She finished for him.

"Uh yeah." Monroe nodded, "not exactly the most exciting thing."

They both began to laugh.

He took a step towards her, placing his hand around her waist. "You know, that necklace really does look lovely on you."

Rosalee looked up into his dark brown eyes, smiling. "Thank you."

The tips of his ears went a little red before he pulled her close to his body, kissing her deeply.

"How are the noodles doing?" Monroe asked as he chopped up the shrimp.

Rosalee was stirring the pot, the steam just avoiding her face. "Good!"

Her phone began to ring. "I'm sorry" she said, pulling it out of her pocket.

"Who is it?"

"Uh, it's Nick." She said, turning the phone to face him, "It's probably for you."

Monroe took the phone in his hand, "Keep an eye on dinner?"

"Yes Monroe." She winked, "Now go see what he wants.

He nodded and walked off into the living area.

"Nick, what now?" He answered hastily.

"Monroe?"

"No, it's Rosalee. Yes it's Monroe!"

"Yeah, I know that! But where's Rosalee?" Nick asked, rather tense.

"She's in the kitchen, cooking the dinner that I'M supposed to be making for her, thank you very much!" Monroe snapped.

"Ooh, have you told her yet?"

"Tell her what...?" He played off.

"Monroe, come on. Those three little words every woman wants to hear..."

"No, I haven't. I'm saving that for tonight. Now, what do you want?"

"I actually need to talk to Rosalee." He continued, sounding concerned.

Monroe looked over his shoulder to see her adding a dash of salt to the pot.

"Oh, okay. But make it fast!" He said, walking back into the kitchen.

"Rose? It's for you." He smiled, handing her the phone.

"Nick? What's up?" She pressed the phone between her ear and shoulder, stirring the contents of the pot.

Monroe couldn't hear what Nick was asking her, but it must've been serious. She handed him the spoon and began to pace around the kitchen.

"Go to the shop, there's an extra key hidden underneath the windowsill and- oh, you're already there? Good, go inside and look for a jar labeled Gum Arabic and a vial labeled Lausenschlange Oil. There are a few bowls in the shop; get one out."

Monroe could faintly hear the banging and clanking of Nick rummaging through the shop.

"Okay, now put two pieces of the Gum Arabic into boiling water; add two drops of the Lausenschlange oil and keep it on a low boil for ten minutes. Mix it with some green tea, and then give it to her." She finished, leaning against the counter.

"No problem, Nick. Okay, good luck. Bye." She stuck her phone back in her pocket.

"What was that about?" Monroe asked, adding some lemon juice to the mixture.

"Juliette's pretty sick. I just gave him the instructions to curing her quickly. No biggy." She replied, tucking a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.

Monroe paused to admire her. "You're amazing."

She blushed, "Rather simple antidote."

"Rather simple? Rose, we'd all dead without you!"

That caused her to blush even more.

"How's this taste?" Monroe asked after a few moments of silence.

He placed a piece of shrimp in Rosalee's mouth.

"It's fantastic." She smiled.

"Great. It'll be ready in about ten minutes."

"Okay." She nodded. "I'm going to go freshen up." She skipped up the stairs, Monroe's eyes following her until she was at the top. He set the table, lighting candles all around dining room and living room. He took out the wine he'd brought, placing it in the centre of the table along with the glasses. He gave a sigh of satisfaction. Everything was perfect.

Rosalee changed into a lovely brown blouse with a lower neckline, showing off the diamond necklace. She tucked pieces of her auburn hair behind her ears and walked back downstairs.

"Wow." Monroe said in awe. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed, accepting the glass of wine.

They sat down opposite each other at the table, and began to eat.

"This is excellent." Rosalee said, taking another bite.

"Thank you!"

"So why'd you decide you wanted to take me here? You know, besides the whole work thing?" She asked once they were finished eating. They were sitting on the couch together, Rosalee's head in his lap.

"Well, I really wanted to spend more time with you. Sort of, away from reality." Monroe replied, brushing pieces of her hair out of her eyes.

"Anything else?" She asked, noticing his expression. He was holding something back. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking," He paused, admiring her beautiful face." I'm thinking I love you."

Rosalee took a moment to let that set in, "I love you too." She smiled.

She sat up and leaned in, kissing him passionately. Monroe pulled her on top of him, his hands around her waist.

"Shall we continue this upstairs?" She asked, pausing to breathe.

"I'd love that." Monroe replied, picking her up into his arms.

Rosalee continued to giggle as he carried her up the stairs, falling in love with him more and more every second.

**Thank you again for reading! Next chapter will be Nick and Juliette's chapter, and I think you will enjoy it. (Please note that this story is being written as if Juliette has been (sort of) half- cured of the amnesia. Her obsession with Renard is over and Nick has moved back in. ) But yeah, reviews and rates are always appreciated, so please tell me what you think thus far! I will be updating again soon! **


	4. The Nightmare

**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter four. Sorry it took so long! This chapter is Nick and Juliette's chapter, but don't worry, Monroe and Rosalee will be back again for chapter five. Please know that this chapter is written at the same time as last chapter ended. So it's 9:30 PM with Monroe and Rosalee and the same with Nick and Juliette. ** **:)**

**Usual disclaimer.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"Nick, it's 9:30. You've been working on this for over three hours. Don't you think it's about time you went home?" Hank sat down next to Nick, who was hunched over the computer keyboard, eyes bloodshot, obviously tired.

"I have to get this guy in jail." He said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Nick, we can continue tomorrow. You need rest."

"Hank, this guy's dangerous; a Waschbar and no one knows what he's capable of. He's a cop! How the hell are we supposed to get a cop we work with in jail with no evidence?"

"Nick, relax. Take a breath."

Nick heaved in a large gust of air, and turned off the computer

"Don't worry about it right now. Just go home. See how Juliette's doing. Okay?"

Nick unwilling nodded his head and stood up from his chair, grabbing his phone and slipping it in his pocket. He was happy to be seeing Juliette, but she still didn't completely remember who he was, even after Rosalee supplied him with something to give to her that was supposed to help the amnesia even more, yet nothing had improved. Before he left, he turned to Hank who was drinking from his coffee cup. "Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Nick."

He jogged out of the building and into the night. It was cool out, the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees. Nick climbed into his car and drove out of the parking lot and into the street.

"Nick, is that you?" Juliette called from the living room. She was curled up in a ball of blankets; Kleenex sprawled across the coffee table.

"Yeah." Nick stepped inside and took off his shoes, quickly walking into the living room. "I take it we're out of Kleenex now."

Juliette giggled. "Yeah. I do feel better though. After you gave me that tea, I felt a lot better."

"Bless you, Rosalee." Nick muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Juliette asked, not catching his words.

"Oh, nothing." Nick sat down on the opposite couch when she broke the silence, "So,um how's Monroe lately?"

"He's good! He's actually out of town with his girlfriend, Rosalee."

"Ooh, Monroe has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Nick chuckled, "She's pretty great too; I think you'd really like her."

"When can I meet her?"

"Soon, I'll ask Monroe when he gets back. We could go on a double date." Juliette nodded her head eagerly, "I'd love that!"

Nick was happy she'd want to meet Rosalee. She could use another friend to talk to about all her girly stuff with. Not that he didn't enjoy talking to her, but hearing about period cramps did tend to change his mood a bit too. Maybe Rosalee could fix her up with something. He made a mental note to ask Monroe.

"So what's she like?" Juliette asked, sipping from a steaming mug.

"Who? Rosalee?"

"No, Wu. Of course Rosalee!" She giggled.

"Oh! Well, she's very smart, and funny. She's really nice too. And I think you'll agree with me when you meet her, she's beyond perfect for Monroe. He told me himself, she's the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Aw! That's so cute!"

Nick nodded his head in agreement. He yawned, stretching his arms behind him.

"Tired?" Nick nodded again, "Yeah, and my back is hurting."

"Look, Nick, I feel really bad about you sleeping on the couch. Um, you can come upstairs with me if you want."

"Thanks, but it's okay. I've slept on it this long, I should be okay tonight." He said, grabbing the extra blanket off of the chair.

"Okay. Goodnight, Nick." Juliette walked over to him and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and wished her goodnight before grabbing his pillow and settling in for the night.

Upstairs, Juliette was having trouble sleeping.

_"My Ancestors, the Grimms have this sort of ability" Nick pressed on this absurd story._

_"I can see things...That most people can't."_

The nightmare flashed different scenes. Juliette's heart rate went up, and she tossed and turned in her sleep.

_She looked down at the pages of the book Nick held in front of her, the drawings of monsters._

_"This is what Adalind is, a Hexinbeast"_

It changed again.

_"Juliette, there's one more thing I can do to prove to you-"_

_"Nick stop, you're really scaring me!" She screamed at him, a mix of her tears and raindrops hitting the ground._

_The sweat poured down her face as the nightmare went on._

_"Monroe, you have to do this!"_

_"Nick, enough! I'm going home; this is ridiculous."_

_Her eyesight changed, and just as she fell into Nick's arms she saw something. Monroe's face... it changed. And she fell into unconsciousness._

Juliette awoke sweating, her hair plastered to her face. What was that about? What did it mean? "It doesn't mean anything." She whispered to herself. "It was a dream." But it didn't feel like a normal dream. It felt like a memory. She tried to brush it away, flipping her pillow, and lying back down. She shut her eyes and blocked out the repetitive thought as much as she could, but it didn't work too well. After an hour of tossing and turning, she fell into a light sleep.

"Jules, wake up. I made you breakfast." Nick's gentle voice whispered in her ear. She could feel his hand rubbing her back. She opened her eyes and a small smile spread across her face; but that smile quickly faded as she remembered the nightmare from the night before.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, noticing her change of expression.

"Nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Juliette shook her head, "No, it's fine." She climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs with Nick right behind her. "Mmm, smells good in here."

"Eggs, bacon, toast and coffee." Nick smirked. He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and gestured for Juliette to sit down.

"Thanks."

Nick nodded his head, "You're welcome." He made her a plate and placed it on the table in front of her. "The coffee is hot, so be careful."

She nodded her head and began to eat quietly.

Nick still sensed something was wrong. "Juliette, are you sure you're okay?"

She stood up abruptly and began to pace. "No Nick, I'm not."

"Why, what happened? Did something happen to you at work or-"

"No." She cut him off.

"Then...What?" Nick began to panic. The last time she was like this was when...

Juliette stopped moving and leaned against the wall, taking a long pause before answering.

"Nick, "

And thing she said, just three words, that nearly stopped his heart.

"You're a Grimm"

**A/N: Soooo what'd you all think? Wait till you read chapter six, (it's when they'll be back) please let me know what you think! :) Next chapter will be up soon, so sit tight. :)**


	5. Breakfast and Breakups

**Author's Note: Okay guys! Here's chapter five! This one was fun to write. After this week, I'll be off of school for two weeks due to Christmas break, so I should be getting more writing done during that time. Right now, I'm writing chapter six, and it is a little difficult, so I don't know how long it will be until I post it, but I promise it'll be worth the wait! Until then, enjoy chapter five!**

**Usual Disclaimer.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Monroe awoke, the room still dark. His eyes darted over to the clock on the wall; 3:30 am. He smiled, looking down at the naked Fuchsbau curled up beside him, looking ever so peaceful in her sleep. He took the blanket and tugged it over the two of them, also pulling Rosalee close to him, wrapping his arms around her small figure. He began rubbing her back and a small smile spread across her face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello, beautiful."He smiled.

Rosalee looked up into his dark brown eyes, admiring the happiness she saw. "Hello." She lifted her head up and kissed him ever so softly.

He ran his fingers through her hair as the kiss went on, enjoying every moment of it.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips once the kiss broke.

Monroe smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she went in and kissed him again.

"You're still wearing the necklace." Monroe pointed out as she laid her head on his chest.

"I didn't want to take it off. Now it has even more sentimental value."

Monroe smiled as she, once again was unconsciously playing with the necklace. "You know, it's 3:30 in the morning. Maybe we should get some more sleep." He smirked as Rosalee yawned.

"I second that notion." They both began to laugh as she snuggled up next to him. She felt so safe in his arms. A small smile spread across her face as she felt him place a kiss on her forehead, before quickly drifting off to sleep.

When Rosalee awoke, she rolled over to an empty bed. She sat up, and the sudden smell of bacon flooded her nose. "I thought Monroe was a vegetarian...?" She whispered to herself. She climbed out of bed and looked around the room for something to wear. Both of their clothes were still scattered on the floor. She grabbed Monroe's button up shirt and her underwear and slipped them on. The shirt was big on her; exactly how she liked it.

Downstairs, Monroe was in the kitchen, standing in his briefs, knee-high socks and a plain white shirt he'd found in his bag early that morning. He was making them breakfast; eggs, bacon and tea. He tried his best to avoid eating meat, but obviously, these last few days had been an exception. He caught a faint smell of a familiar scent, Rosalee's perfume, through the thick smell of eggs, which he'd just placed on two plates. Just as he was about to turn around to see if his assumptions were correct, he felt her arms wrap around his torso.

"Morning." Her sweet voice came from behind him.

He turned around to face her and saw she was wearing his shirt, "That shirt sure looks familiar. Have a seen it before?" He winked.

Her beautiful smile spread across her face as she began to laugh, "I don't think so!" She looked downright adorable in the pale blue shirt.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he checked the bacon.

"Best sleep I've ever had."

He perked up, "Me too." He stood up at full height and put a hand on her waist, pulling her close. "I hope you know how much I love you." He went on.

She practically glowed as she stood up on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his lips. It couldn't get better than this. Clearly, she would be proven wrong. Rosalee hadn't felt like this for someone, or felt loved in such a long time. It was nearly unfamiliar to her. "Monroe, I haven't loved anyone as much as I love you."

Hearing that meant the world to him. Next to her, of course. She was his whole world. "All I need is you." He whispered, lifting her off the ground as he kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across the kitchen to the empty counter. He placed her on the down and continued to kiss her. She rested her hands behind his neck; his around her waist.

"The bacon's gonna burn you know. Maybe you should check it." She smirked as he played with her necklace.

"Do I have to?" They both began to laugh.

Rosalee pulled him close into a hug. She squeezed him tightly, "Unfortunately." She whispered in his ear.

He laughed, and walked back to the oven, and took out the bacon. "It's ready!" He smiled.

"See? What did I tell you?"

He put the bacon in the bowl and brought it to the table, struggling to carry the plates along with it.

"Want some help?"

Monroe shook his head, "No, I'm making you breakfast, remember?" He said, his kind smile warming her up.

"Right." She smirked.

He pulled out a chair at the table gesturing her to sit down, which she did.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He smiled as he placed a mug beside each of their plates, and sat down next to her.

"Green tea chi?" She sniffed the tea.

"You've got a good nose!"

She took a sip and sighed with delight. "Monroe, this tea is fantastic."

He blushed, "Thank you; it's my mom's old recipe. She used to make it for me, my brother Michael, my other brother Andrew and my dad all the time. My sister, Jane wasn't too fond of it."

"Used to?" Rosalee saw Monroe's expression change.

"Yeah, until I left the pack. I don't talk to Michael or Jane very much. They don't agree with my decision. The whole 'Once in the pack, always in the pack.' But my parents and Andrew are fine with it. They usually come over every Easter."

"So I'll get to meet them soon then?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope they're civil. I've never been with anyone who wasn't a Blutbad before."

"Me neither. I've only ever been with Fuchsbau before; well, except once, but I don't talk about Colin very much." She said rather quietly.

"Colin?" Monroe looked up from his plate, noticing half of his eggs were already gone. He had been unconsciously eating as they talked.

"Uh yeah," She was very hesitant to talk about him, "He was a Kalustreich." She stared at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

Monroe was suddenly very worried. He knew very well what a Klaustreich was capable of. He reached over and took her hand. "I take it that didn't end well."

Rosalee shook her head. "He used to hit me, call me names, make me do things I didn't want to do. At first he comforted me, after dealing with Ian leaving me, he just seemed so kind." She lifted up the shirt, and Monroe saw the silver scar on her side, he'd seen that morning when she was asleep. "I broke up with him after Freddy saw what he'd done to me. Freddy always knew what was best for me."

He squeezed her hand. She looked up, and gave him a small smile.

"Come here." He stood up and pulled her into a hug. He heard her start to cry. She had never spoken to him about previous relationships she'd had, except for Ian. Now he knew why. "Rose, please know you can always talk to me if you need to. I'll always listen,"

Rosalee nodded her head, "I know."

"because I love you so much." He went on. "It's making me sad to see you like this."

"Don't be." She looked up and he wiped the tears off of her face. "Now, where were we?" She asked as they sat down.

"Breakfast." Monroe winked. He was still worried, but she seemed fine now.

"Right." She smirked, and they both began to eat.

A few hours later, the two of them were lying together on the couch, under a blanket. Rosalee was snuggled right up next to him, his hands around her body, hugging her close.

After a short nap, Monroe started conversation, "So, I was thinking..."

"Yes?" Rosalee turned around to face him.

"There's a little restaurant just a few minutes from here, and seeing as we have to be back by six tomorrow evening, I wanted to take you out for dinner tonight."

Rosalee nodded her head eagerly, "I'd love that!"

"Okay, so until then..."

"Yes?"

"It appears we have some time..."

Rosalee smirked, catching his hint. "Well, this should be fun." She kissed him quickly before jumping up from the couch and taking off in a run up the stairs. The two of the laughed as Monroe chased her up the stairs and into the bedroom

**A/N: There you go! So cute! I absolutely adore this pairing! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more coming (Hopefully) soon! :)**


	6. Explanations

**Author's Note: Okay, well I'm sorry I took so long to post this next chapter! Being as sorry as I am, I decided to treat you all with a little something... **little drum roll ...** Two chapters today! :) I hope this makes up for my mini-hiatus! lol So yeah. In case if any of you are a little confused about how this works, basically this is what's going on: So, In this case, the whole "Renard/Juliette obsession isn't happening. What I'm doing, is that Juliette just doesn't remember Nick yet, and this is what's happening. So I basically took a different path of my own. :) But yeah, so here's the next chapter!**

**Usual Disclaimer.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

"You're a Grimm."

Nick remained seated, his mind racing. 'Come up with a lie fast.' He thought.

No. I won't lie to her. Not this time.

"You remember..."

Juliette nodded her head. "I remember." She was scared. She remembered his ridiculous story.

"I know the night I went into a coma, you took me to Marie's trailer."

"Yes, I did. And what do you remember from that?" He decided not to force any more information on her until he found out what she already knew.

"You showed me the weapons, the books; I thought you were crazy."

"I know, Jules, "Nick nodded, "I know it sounds crazy, but I promise you it's the truth."

"Nick, I also remember something else."

"What?" He stood up and went over to her.

"You took me to Monroe's house to get him to show me something."

"Yes, I did."

"and just before I blacked out, he turned around and his face... it changed." She went on.

"You saw that?" Nick thought she'd passed out before that.

She nodded slowly.

"And that's why you're going to listen to me, isn't it?"

She nodded her head again, "Nick, I want to see the trailer again."

"Okay, we can go right now."

He grabbed their jackets off the hook at the door and handed hers over.

They both walked outside into the cold morning and got into the car, silent the whole ride there.

Juliette looked at her surroundings, remembering bits and pieces from the night she went into a coma. The storage yard, then the trailer. They both stepped out of the car and were just about to enter the trailer when Nick stopped.

"What's wrong?" She almost bumped into him.

He didn't answer, but was examining the door handle.

"Nick, what's-"

"Someone's been here." He whispered.

"Who?"

"I'm going to find out. Stay behind me."

She nodded as Nick pushed open the door with the tips of his fingers. He cautiously peeked inside. Everything was scattered; obviously been rummaged through, books flipped open, pages torn out. And he knew exactly what they had been looking for. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out the tiny key that was causing all this trouble.

"What happened?" Juliette stepped up beside him, looking at all the damage.

"This," He lifted his palm in front of her, showing her the key "is what happened."

"What's that?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain things later. He stuffed the key back in his pocket and began to pick things up off the floor. Moving things off the desk, he made space for the oldest book he had: Wesen History.

Juliette shut the door and pulled up a chair, sitting beside him.

Nick flipped open the book, revealing some of the drawings, causing her to remember a few of them.

"Is... Monroe in this book?"

He nodded his head and flipped through the pages, landing on the page titled 'Blutbad'. "Yes, this is what Monroe is; a Blutbad."

"That's what I saw when he... Changed."

"Woge." He corrected. "That's the emotional surge wesen have that causes the change."

"Wesen?"

"Oh, right. I forgot you don't remember everything. Okay, well there are hundreds of different types of creatures who refer to themselves as 'wesen'. Kind of like how we go by the term 'human'." Nick pushed the book in front of her and she began to flip through it.

"What's that?" She pointed to the page titled 'Fuchsbau'.

"That's called a Fuchsbau; a fox-like wesen. They're known to be very sly and mischievous, but there are some that are total opposites. In fact, Monroe is dating a very good Fuchsbau."

"Rosalee?"

"Yep. She runs a spice shop for wesen."

"Really?"

Nick nodded his head, "and once the two of them get back, I'll take her there for you to meet her."

Juliette nodded her head eagerly. "So how long have you been seeing these... wesen?"

"Since my aunt Marie came to town."

"And they just started... attacking you?"

"Sort of. Adalind was the first wesen I ever saw- a Hexenbiest." He flipped to the page of her kind. "Juliette, I'm telling you, she's bad news. She's working for someone to try to get this." He put the key on the table for her to see again. "and, she was the reason you were put into a coma. She sort of did the same thing to Hank. And I... sort of killed her- well, the Hexenbiest that was inside her."

"Wait, what? You killed the Hexenbiest part of her? How?"  
"I got my blood inside her."  
Juliette raised her eyebrows, looking up from the page.

"That's a long story. Anyway, Monroe and Rosalee were the ones who got you out of the coma."

"Really?"

Nick nodded his head.

"So who is Adalind working for?"

"That, I don't know."

"And she tried to kill your aunt Marie..."

"Yes."

"and she put me into a coma..."

"Yes."

"This is a lot of information."

"I know Jules," Nick nodded his head once more. "But after seeing all of this, hearing what I have to say, do you believe me?"

She paused for a moment, turning to face him. " I don't really have another choice, do I?"

He shook his head. "And I'm sorry."

"Nick, it's okay. It's not your fault. You can't pick your family."

"But you don't remember me, do you?"

She shook her head. "I just remember you taking me here and to Monroe's. That's it."

Nick looked down sadly, avoiding eye contact.

"But I will eventually." She reassured him.

"I'm sure you will." He looked up, a small smile spread across his face. He looked down at his watch: 10:30 AM. "You want to go get some breakfast? You never really ate this morning."

She laughed and stood up from her chair, grabbing her jacket along with the book of wesen.

"That sounds great."

They both stepped out of the trailer and got into Nick's vehicle, a gentle rain hitting the windshield. And what seemed like a good morning would soon be changed: He forgot to lock the door, and someone would soon be back to search once more.

**A/N: Okay... there it is! I hope you all enjoyed this one! :)**


	7. Family Business

**Author's Note: Okay, I think you're all going to like this one. Well, I hope you like it! I've got some more good stuff ahead for this story, and some big news coming up! :)**

**Usual Disclaimer**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Vienna, Austria. Three days ago.

* * *

Eric sat at his desk alone, organizing some last minute paperwork before ringing the bell for his butler. "Jack" He called.

"Yes sir? How can I help?" The thin, younger man ran into the study.

"He is here, correct?-Our guest?"

"Yes sir, just arrived."

"Has he been searched yet?"

The butler nodded, "Yes, it is the real him. No imposter this time."

"Excellent. Now fetch him."

"Yes sir."

When he returned, he had a tall, muscular blond man at his side.

"Finally getting rid of the Grimm, are we?" The blond man smiled as he walked in to greet the royal.

"Not quite. The key first."

The blond nodded, shaking hands with the other.

"Ah, thank you Jack. You may go." Eric looked over to the butler who nodded and turned on his heel, out the door.

"The Grimm resides in Portland, Oregon. There are friends of this Grimm. Their deaths are where we shall begin. Killing them shouldn't be much of a struggle." He began.

"And how is that, sir?"

"Two of them are out of town this weekend, according to my resources. It shouldn't be too hard to find them with the Grimm nowhere around." He said, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are they? What do they look like?"

"A Rosalee Calvert and a-"

"Rosalee Calvert? The blond interrupted.

"Yes. Oh; I forgot you know her. An old girlfriend, perhaps?" Eric pressured.

He nodded. "And a bitch. Now go on, who's the other?"

"Her boyfriend; a Blutbad. Goes by the name Monroe. Ah, Edward Monroe."

He pulled up a picture of the two of them on his phone. A picture taken just a few weeks ago them holding hands as they walked through the small town of Portland.

The guest nodded, "Ah, I've missed old Rosie Posie. Bendable, pliable, weak."

"She's clean now. I've heard from sources."

"Doesn't make a difference. She's always been weak; even before the drugs."

"Well then Colin, you know where to go."

"Yes sir. But why go to her first? Why not go immediately after the Grimm?" Colin asked, adjusting the collar of his jacket.

"You know Colin, _he_ once told me that the key to a man's soul is through his friends. Killing them first will give him a sign. And we both know you're going to do whatever you can to get your hands on little old Rosalee."

"True. Very true. And killing her little wolf-boy boyfriend will make things all the better."

"I'm glad you approve of my methods."

"But what will _he_ think of it all, Eric?"

"Ah. Sean. I guess it's about time I gave my brother a call."

Colin turned on his heel and walked out of the door just as Eric began to dial. "Goodbye Sir."

Walking down the hall of the large castle, he bumped into someone, a blond woman.

" . I haven't heard from you since the Mauvais Dentes was killed."

"Colin. What are you doing here?" She asked impatiently.

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"You're going after the Grimm-for the key, aren't you?"

"I'm not surprised you already know. Now, the key is almost in our grasp. If he loses people close to him, he should give it up."

"Are you sure, Colin?"

"Not quite. But I'm going to try; starting with Rosalee and her Blutbad boyfriend."

"Rosalee? Who's Rosalee?'

Colin paused, avoiding eye contact for a brief second. "A bitch who needs to be dealt with."

"An ex, I suppose..? Adalind also paused, mulling over the thought of this Klaustreich having a girlfriend.

"Yes. And she and her wolf-boy are out of town this weekend. Perfect time for me to strike; with the Grimm nowhere in around." Colin would never admit that Rosalee was the first girl to ever break up with him. Now he'd be able to teach her a lesson.

"Well then, you know what to do." Adalind took a step closer.

Colin woged, showing his true form, "Hell yes I know what to do." He smirked, morphing back.

She nodded at him before continuing her walk to Eric's chambers.

"Sean, you know we've been waiting for the key for some time now. Don't you think it's about time we get it?" The royal whispered hastily into his phone.

"Eric, you really think the Grimm will give it up that easily?" Sean Renard demanded from the other end.

"You tell me brother, you know him better."

"The answer is no."

"Well too bad. The Klaustreich is going after his friends whether you like it or not. If you can't get me the key, I'll get it myself." He hung up just as Adalind walked in.

"Adalind,dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine... Yourself?"

"Fantastic. We should have our hands on the key in no time." He walked over and kissed her passionately. She responded eagerly, her hands moving lower down his body.

"Just give me a moment." He said, breaking the kiss.

"I'll be waiting." She smirked, slowly unzipping the back of her dress as he walked out of the room to deliver one last message to Colin before he was to leave.

"Colin! Wait." He called to the man at the end of the hall.

"Yes sir?" The Klaustreich turned around.

"One more thing before you go."

"What can I do for you sir?"

"If you see my brother, give him this." He slipped his hand in and out of his jacket, removing a small box. "If you don't see him, destroy it."

"What is it?" Colin went to open, but Eric's hand blocked him.

"Now, now Colin, we mustn't touch what isn't ours. Now, get me the key." He turned around, leaving the Klaustreich alone.

Colin stood, examining the box. Carved into the front was a scythe: The symbol of the reapers. He slipped it into his jacket and continued his walk through the castle, soon making it to the front entrance. He walked out into the rain, quickly making it to the door of his car. He pulled out of the long driveway, beginning his long journey to the airport, finally going to get rid of Rosalee and her boyfriend. He would never admit it to Eric, but he no longer cared about getting the key. All he wanted to do is finally get rid of old Rosie Posie, making it as painful as possible.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! P.s Please review! I love to know what you think! :) **


	8. Cut Short

**Author's Note: Why Hello! Okay, well here's a longer chapter. Annnddd the big(ish) news.. Okay, well I've decided that because this story is almost at it's end, I'm going to make it a series! So this would be part one! Yeah. I have some really exciting ideas for the future of Rosalee and Monroe and I just can't go without putting them on here at some point! So yeah, here's the second last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or any of the characters, but Colin is mine. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Present Day

* * *

"Monroe, are you almost ready?" Rosalee's sweet voice called from the bathroom where she was getting ready.

"I haven't even gotten dressed yet!" The Blutbad was curled up under the blanket on the bed.

Rosalee walked into the bedroom in nothing but underwear and a bra, making her way to the side of the bed, and leaned down, kissing him deeply.

"Well then I guess I'm going to dinner by myself." She smirked. Monroe immediately jumped out of bed and went about the room in search of his dress pants, nice shirt and tie. Rosalee laughed as she turned around and walked back into the bathroom to put her dress on.

After a few minutes of searching, he finally found his nice clothes. He pulled everything on and stood in front of the mirror, tie in hand. Problem was, he couldn't remember how to tie it.

Like she had read his mind, Rosalee's voice came from behind him, "Here, let me help." When he turned around, he had to pause to take in how beautiful she looked. Her red cocktail dress cut off at her knees, and she wore matching heels.

"You look amazing." Monroe said in awe. She blushed as he tucked a piece of her freshly curled auburn hair behind her ear.

"Lucky I brought a dress."

"And you're wearing the necklace too." He added, smiling brightly.

She took the tie out of his hands and began adjusting it around his neck. "I never want to take it off." Soon enough, it was tied and they stood in silence. He put his hands around her, pulling her close. She placed her head on his chest, her arms around his waist.

He smiled, smelling her hair, the familiar scent of her vanilla shampoo flooding his nose.

She backed away, a smirk on her face. "Were you just smelling my hair?"

Monroe blushed and placed the lock of hair that continued to fall down in front of the Fuchsbau's eyes behind her ear. "Yes, I was. I can't use stuff like this- stuff that smells so good! Now come back here." He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his body.

She looked up and smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips softly against his.

"I love you." They said concurrently, grinning as they noticed they'd said it at the same time.

She hugged him again, squeezing him tightly before she spoke, "We better get going; we don't want to be late."

Monroe let out a small sigh and let her go. She walked over to the bed and grabbed her purse before joining hands with him. They walked down the stairs, hands linked, both smiling from ear to ear.

"So I have it all planned out. First, we'll go to dinner and then when we come back, we'll enjoy our privacy by-"

"Monroe, wait." She interrupted him.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you smell that?"

He perked his head up and sniffed the air, morphing quickly in and out of Blutbaden form. "There's something there, but another strong smell is covering it. Do you know it- the scent?"

She nodded slowly. She happened to know it all too well. "Colin." She mumbled.

"Uh, it's Monroe."

"No, it's Colin's scent. That's who I can smell."

"You mean the same Colin who..."

She nodded once more. "We've got to get out of here. He's getting closer; about a mile away by now, and he's mad. I can tell."

Monroe looked over to her and saw the fear on her face. "Shit. Okay, you go upstairs and gather our things. I'll call Nick and tell him our trip is being cut short."

Rosalee nodded and kicked off her heels before running up the stairs. He pulled out his cell phone and speed dialled the Grimm.

"Burkhardt"

"Nick, it's Monroe. We've got a problem."

"What's wrong, Monroe? Is something the matter with Rosalee?"

"No, she's fine right now. But she picked up the scent of her ex boyfriend. He's under a mile away and he's coming. Fast."

He didn't understand. "And..."

"He's a Klaustreich. He's an abuser and she can tell he's coming after us." Monroe looked over his shoulder at the stairs.

"She can tell just by his scent?"

"Yes. We- most wesen I mean, can do that. He's wearing wolfsbane to cover his scent which explains why I can't smell him too clearly. He doesn't want to be tracked.

"Do you think he wants to hurt Rosalee?"

"Seems like it."

"Okay, Monroe, do you have the gun I gave with you?"

"It's in the car."

"Dammit. Okay, don't go out there. He might already be there." He paused, talking to someone in the background. "Monroe, Hank and I are on our way to your cabin. We're pushing the speed limit, so we should be there in about-"

"Wait." Monroe perked his head up to smell the air again. The scent was clearer. Just then, he heard Rosalee scream. He nearly dropped his phone. He could hear Nick calling his name, but he ignored it.

"Rosalee?!" He yelled. No response.

"Monroe, what's wrong?" Nick's voice came from the phone again.

He put the phone back up to his ear and started up the stairs, skipping a stair each time. "Nick, there's a fire escape upstairs. I think he climbed _up_ it." He whispered.

"He's there?"

Monroe didn't answer. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and approached the bedroom door.

Rosalee was already tied to a chair, a tall blond man standing in front of her, gun in hand."

"You know, Rosie, I've wanted to get my hands on you for years."

She cringed, remembering the nickname.

"Don't like that, do you Rosie Posie?" He stepped closer to her, moving the hair away from her neck, leaning in close by her ear. "Oh how I've missed you, Rosie. How easy you were. How weak you still are." He whispered in her ear before stepping away to face her.

"What do you want, Colin?" She asked hastily, doing her best not to struggle on the ropes that tied her to the chair.

He walked up to her, and without warning; struck her on the face. Hard. "I'll be the one who asks the questions."

It took everything Monroe had not to attack right then and there. But now was not the time. He needed Colin to keep talking. The main thing he noticed was how Rosalee barely reacted to being hit. She was used to it.

"Now, who are you with?" Colin asked; though he already knew the answer.

"No one, I came alone."

"Now, Rosie, we both know that's not the case. Where's your wolf boy?"

"Colin, dear, do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" Rosalee almost joked. She was tired of being afraid of him. She was done.

He walked up to her again, slapping her on the opposite side of her face.

A low growl came up from Monroe's throat. Though, not loud enough for Colin to notice.

The Klaustreich pulled something out of his pocket. Monroe couldn't see it as Colin's back was facing him.

Rosalee cringed again, remembering the long, jagged pocket knife Colin always had with him. Then she realized what was going to happen. Her arms were strapped to the chair, forearms facing the ceiling and she had no sleeves. He leaned over her, placing the knife on her forearm.

"Let's try this again. Where. Is. He."

"Threaten all you want. Cut my arms, legs. Hit me. I will _not_ tell you where he is."

He dragged the knife slowly across her arm, tearing open the skin, blood emerging from the cut he was making. Rosalee closed her eyes, tears slowly slipping down her face as she endured the pain.

Monroe was getting desperate. He couldn't wolf out now that Rosalee was bleeding. He wouldn't be able to control what he might end up doing to her if he did; and her wearing red wasn't going to help. He looked over at the wall, noticing a fire extinguisher mounted on it. Just then, he had an idea. He pulled it off of the wall and took off one of his shoes. He peered back in the room, noticing Colin had moved out of the way. He made eye contact with Rosalee and her eyes widened. He mouthed the words 'I love you' before turning to the banister. He paused for a moment, taking aim, then with one final prayer to any god out there, he threw the shoe at the table, hitting the vase of flowers. It crashed to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces.

"What was that?" A coy smile spread across Colin's face. "Is it wolf boy?"

Monroe stood by the door, fire extinguisher raised like a bat, hoping the Klaustreich would come into firing range.

"Well, you stay here. Oh right." He laughed, "You're not going anywhere."

This was it. The Klaustreich walked out of the bedroom and Monroe swung his substitute bat, successfully hitting him in the crook of his neck. He fell to the floor, slipping into unconsciousness. "That's for Rosalee, you bastard!" Monroe yelled, dropping the fire extinguisher and running inside the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked as he pushed the dresser in front of the door.

Rosalee nodded her head, "Yeah, are_ you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. But Colin won't be down for long. He's going to start shooting soon." He said as he began to work on the knots that tied Rosalee down. He undid the ones at her arms first, trying to ignore the blood that was dripping on to the floor. Once she had free hands, she began to work at the knots at her left leg, Monroe at her right.

"There." He said as they both undid their last knot. She stood up and immediately went for her bag.

"Good idea. Get out of the dress." He said as she pulled out some different clothes. "We have to climb down the fire escape."

She nodded her head as she let the dress fall to her ankles, pulling a t shirt and sweater on. She winced as the material rubbed against the open wound on her arm.

"Nick and Hank are on their way."

She pulled her jeans on, along with a pair of shoes. Just then, there was a loud pounding on the bedroom door.

"Rosalee, you bitch. Don't be a coward! If you don't come out, I'm coming in after you and your wolf boy." He yelled as he continued to pound on the door, the dresser beginning to move. Rosalee stepped forward, but Monroe pushed her back.

"No. I won't let you go out there. You have to go down the fire escape. I'll hold him off."

"Monroe, no. You can't. He'll hurt you!"

"Better me than you."

She hugged him tightly, beginning to cry."

"It's okay. It'll be okay. He whispered in her ear through the pounding on the door, the dresser shifting a little more.

She nodded her head and kissed him passionately once last time before backing toward the window where the fire escape was.

"I love you, Monroe."

"I love you too, Rosalee," Tears beginning to fall down his own face, "more than anyone-anything I've ever loved."

She nodded before peering out the window, noticing the blue and red flashing lights of the police car that was pulling into the driveway.

"Nick and Hank are here."

"Rosalee, go." Just then, the door busted open. Colin, in full Klaustreich form charged at Monroe. Rosalee gasped.

"Go!" Monroe yelled as Colin pulled him to the floor. He woged, now in Blutbaden form, and began to fight as Rosalee lowered herself down the fire escape.

"Nick!" She yelled at the two cops who were getting out of the car.

"Rosalee! Where's Monroe?" He could see the tears streaming down her face as she jumped to the ground, running toward them.

"He's inside, fighting the Klaustreich-my ex."

"Stay here with Hank. I'm going inside."

"Nick," Hank began to protest.

"If the Klaustreich comes out, she can't be alone." He retorted, pointing at Rosalee.

Hank nodded his head as Nick ran for the door. Rosalee turned to him, the only one she had right now, and let the tears continue to fall. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "He's going to be okay." He reassured her, rubbing her back. "I know Monroe. He's going-" Hank was interrupted but the loud banging of a gunshot. Rosalee gasped and tried to run to the door, but Hank pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed through the tears. She morphed as she continued to struggle. She needed to get to Monroe.

"Rosalee, I can't let you go in. You could get hurt."

She did her best to free herself of his grasp, but she had to admit, he was pretty strong. But so was she. She tried everything, stepping on his feet, elbowing him, kicking, but nothing worked. He didn't let go. She morphed back, tired of trying. She continued to cry as Nick came running out.

Hank let go of her as Nick approached them.

"He's dead."

"Who's dead, Nick?!" Rosalee asked, frantic.

"The Klaustreich."

"And Monroe...?"

"Rosalee, I don't know if he's going to make it. He's in pretty bad shape."

"Move!" She pushed ahead, into the cabin, both men following her. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom, passing Colin, who was obviously dead. On the floor, there lied Monroe, unconscious, barely breathing. More tears began to stream down her face as she cradled his head in her arms. Both Nick and Hank stood at the door in silence for a few moments before they began to move Colin's body.

"We have to get rid of him." Nick whispered to his partner as Rosalee made a temporary antidote for Monroe.

"I'll take care of it, Nick. You go with Rosalee. She needs you right now."

"Thanks, Hank. You take the bug, we'll take the car. We need to get Monroe to a hospital, fast."

"Okay."

They carried the body down the stairs and to the yellow bug, quickly placing it in a body bag so no evidence would be left in the trunk. Hank got in the VW and drove off in the opposite direction to dispose of Colin's remains.

Nick ran back to the cabin, noticing Colin's iPhone on the floor. The screen was shattered, and it wouldn't turn on. "Damn." He mumbled, stuffing it in his pocket as he walked up the stairs. He walked in the room to see Rosalee his Blutbad friend the remedy. She'd changed his clothes and thrown the ones he'd previously had on in the fireplace, where they were slowly burning.

"Good idea. We wouldn't be able to explain why someone else's blood was on his clothes. Speaking of which, we've got to get him to the hospital."

Rosalee nodded and stood up, brushing the remaining powder off of her jeans. Her eyes were still red from crying. They managed to get both hers and Monroe's bags into the police car before carrying Monroe outside. Rosalee opened the door, and together, they placed Monroe inside. Nick took the wheel and Rosalee sat in the back with the Blutbad. They had a long drive ahead of them and they didn't know how much time Monroe had left.

**A/N: There it is! Did you enjoy it? Pleeeassseee let me know what you're thinking by reviewing! I really love reading what you all have to say. So the final chapter of part one should be up within the next few days. More information on part two and such coming soon. :)**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it took me so long to put this up. I've been dealing with a lot at home and with school that I just haven't had the time to write. But finally, I got a sick day from school and had time to write this chapter. I really hope you enjoy the final chapter of this part. More info about part two at the end. **

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

* * *

Nick sped down the highway, becoming more and more nervous the closer they got to the hospital.

"Nick, you have to go faster. He's barely breathing." Rosalee's anxious voice came from the back.

"But shouldn't the antidote you gave him help?"

"That was for infection." She replied, dabbing at Monroe's sweaty face with her sleeve.

"Infection?"

"Klaustreich have a sort of poison in their claws. If they choose to inject it, it can cause a severe infection. What I gave him just stopped it from spreading." Nick glanced back at her, seeing the worry on her face.

"We're almost there, Rosalee. He's going to be okay." He said in an attempt to comfort her; though he wasn't too sure.

When they arrived at the hospital, doctors and paramedics immediately jumped into action.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't come in with him." A nurse insisted, blocking Rosalee from following.

"But I-" She tried, but stopped, watching Monroe being wheeled into another room. She tried again to push through, but Nick held her back, and the nurse turned and followed the doctors into the emergency room. Rosalee turned in Nick's arms hugged him, sobbing.

"Shh. He's going to be okay, Rosalee." He reassured her again in the most soothing tone he could make.

They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours, finally up for talking after getting food into their systems.

"The doctors here are good. I'm sure they can fix him up." Nick sipped his coffee, leaning back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair.

"I hope so. He's all I really have." She looked over at the Grimm, who cocked his head, and gave her a sympathetic smile.

He understood her. She'd been alone for so long, finding someone like Monroe- someone to love her like Monroe did was rare. "You still have me." He replied, reaching over and grabbing her hand. "Oh, and soon Juliette. She remembered something about me- the Grimm part."

Rosalee's eyes widened, "Nick, that's great!"

He nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. She knows about wesen and everything and I told her about you and Monroe. She really wants to meet 'Monroe's lovely girlfriend' I've been talking about."

She smiled, and was just about to speak when a doctor walked through the ER doors and approached them.

"Are you here for Edward Monroe?" The man asked. He was a tall, brunette man with glasses and a long white coat.

"Yes. I'm Rosalee Calvert, his girlfriend. How is he?" Both she and Nick stood up from their chairs and shook hands with the doctor.

"Hello, Rosalee. I'm Doctor Harry Neil. As for Mr. Monroe, he wasn't doing too well. There was a minor bacterial spread throughout his body, but something stopped it from becoming worse- we're not too sure what that is exactly, though. However, he slipped into a coma due to his head injuries. He has a concussion. Do you have any idea what could have caused it? The paperwork I received isn't too clear." He gestured to a clipboard he had in hand.

Nick came up with a lie fast. "He fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head."

"And the cuts and scrapes on his arms and legs?"

"Broken vase."

The Doctor seemed skeptical, but marked it down on the clipboard.

"When can I see him?" Rosalee asked, peeking over the doctor's shoulder to see if she could see anything.

"Follow me." He turned on his heel and the two of them followed him through the ER doors and down the hall to room 312; Monroe's room. He was in the bed, covered in bandages, multiple tubes coming out from all over his body. Rosalee walked over to him and gently kissed his forehead before pulling up a chair and, taking his hand in her own.

"I'll give you two some time." Nick said to her. Both he and the doctor stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Thank you." Nick said to him. "Thank you for all you've done for him. He's all she has left."

Doctor Neil nodded curtly before turning and walking in the opposite direction down the hall.

The Grimm re-entered Monroe's room and smirked, seeing Rosalee's head on Monroe's thigh, his hand in hers, already asleep. A nurse walked up and covered Rosalee in a blanket, a small smile spread across her face too.

"I take it it's alright if I leave her here? I know she wouldn't leave anyway."

"Yeah, that's fine." The nurse nodded. "Have a good night."

Nick walked over to Rosalee and kissed her head, "Goodnight, Rosalee." before turning and walking out the door.

He drove to the precinct to drop off the car, meeting up with Hank for late night coffee.

"Some night, eh?"

Hank laughed, "Ha, yeah. How're Rosalee and Monroe doing?"

"They're alright I guess. Monroe's in a coma though and Rosalee fell asleep holding his hand. What did you do with Colin?" He said in a low whisper so no one in the quaint coffee shop would hear.

"River. Cement block in the body bag." He replied, leaning over the table to whisper.

"Where the hell did you get a cement block? Nick inquired.

"It was by the river. I don't know how it got there, but boy was I glad it was."

They finished their coffee and dropped off Monroe's bug at his house, Nick driving the yellow VW, Hank in Nick's SUV before Nick drove his partner home.

When he finally got to his own home, Juliette was already asleep. He climbed into his 'bed' on the couch and despite all the coffee he had drank that night, quickly fell asleep.

When Rosalee awoke, she was covered in a blanket, Monroe's hand still in her own.

She smiled at the man before her, admiring his bravery.

"Good morning Miss Calvert." One of the nurses smiled at her as she entered the room.

"Good morning. Has there been any improvement?" She asked as she stood up from her chair. She began to fold the blanket, but something stopped her from moving- a hand. She looked over and saw Monroe's fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Monroe!" She was delighted to see his big brown eyes staring up at her.

He smiled at her, happy to see her beautiful face again.

"This has never happened here before- a patient coming out of a coma in under twelve hours." The nurse stated, a smile too, on her face. "I'll give you two a minute." She recited like Nick had the night before. As she shut the door, Rosalee leaned down and kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Monroe, thank God you're okay." She said, sitting down next to him. "How do you feel?"

"Like a piece of crap." He laughed. "I was winning you know." He smirked.

"Yeah, and thanks to you, I'm still alive."

"I love you, Rosalee." He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, staring into her dark brown eyes.

"I love you too, Monroe" She kissed him quickly before pulling out her phone and dialing Nick's number. "Better call Nick. He'll want to know you're awake.

"Hey, Nick. It's Rosalee. Just thought I'd call to tell you Monroe's up."

"Yeah! But no, I don't know when he'll be released. Soon, I hope." She looked over at the Blutbad who had a weak smile spread across his face.

"Okay, Nick. Bye."

After a few days, Monroe was released in full health. Rosalee had been staying over at his house every other night and he had to admit, he never wanted her to leave. One night, he awoke to see her tossing and turning, crying in her sleep.

"Rosalee? Rosalee!" He shook her awake.

She sat up, sweat covering her shirt, hair plastered to her face. The tears continued to fall as she came to realization as to where she was.

"Rosalee, sweetheart, it was just a dream."

She nodded her head and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Rose, is there something else the matter?" He asked, sensing she was hiding something.

She nodded her head slowly once more, leaning into his chest as they lay back down.

"They're worse when I'm at Freddy's. Ever since he died, I've been having these nightmares. Except for when I'm with you. I don't know what happened tonight- and staying in Freddy's house doesn't exactly lift my spirits." She croaked through more tears. Monroe could tell she was exhausted but he listened on.

"It doesn't feel like home to me- it never has. I feel like a visitor there. I.. I miss him so much."

Monroe was devastated by the pain he sensed in her. "Oh, honey." He hugged her tightly. "I know-" He didn't get to complete his sentence as Rosalee had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead before he too, drifted off to sleep.

Over the next couple days, they continued to carry on their lives as normal; spending their days together at the shop, going out for romantic dinner dates and enjoying each other's company.

One day, they were together at the shop, Monroe working on a watch when Rosalee looked up from her book of antidotes and broke the long silence.

"So I was thinking of buying a new place."

He paused from his work to look up at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said the other night, it just doesn't feel like home anymore. It's depressing."

He had wanted to ask her to move in ever since he was released from the hospital. Fearing he would scare her away, he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Where were you thinking of moving?"

"I want a place close by, but nothing's for sale." She frowned,

Now's the time.' He thought. "Rose, move in with me."

"What?" She wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly.

"I've wanted to ask you that ever since I was released from the hospital. I know it's a big step, but it really feels right! Doesn't it?" He stood up from his chair.

She nodded her head.

"I want to wake up to your beautiful face every day, I want to make you breakfast every morning, and I want you to feel like you're at home. I want you to feel safe in a home you love with me."

She was nearly in tears as she ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded her head quickly, "Yes, Monroe I'll move in."

He lifted her up and continued to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She paused for a moment as they made their way to the back room.

"Maybe we should wait until all my stuff is moved in." She giggled as he set her down on the cot.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." He pulled out his phone, checking the time as he dialled Nick's number; it was 4:30.

"Hey nick, it's Monroe. Are you and Hank free right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need some strong arms. Rosalee's moving in with me." He smiled, looking at Rosalee who returned his smile, rolling her eyes at him.

"She'd had some of her things shipped from Seattle and we need some help. Meet us at the shop in ten, okay? See you then." He hung up the phone and sat down next to her.

"We have ten minutes." He winked, leaning in to kiss her once more.

Over the next few hours, He, Nick and Hank helped Rosalee move her heavy things from Freddy's house to Monroe's. He insisted that she help redecorate; give her own touch on their home. _"Hey, it is __**our**__ home sweet home, isn't it?"_

"Rosalee, Monroe, where do you guys want this?" Nick called from the living room. Both Hank and nick were lifting Monroe's couch. The couple had decided they wanted to rearrange the living room to make more space.

"Hun, what do you think?" Monroe asked as the two of them walked in from reorganizing the kitchen.

"How about right there?" Rosalee pointed to an empty space.

"Good idea, sweetie." Monroe leaned in and gently rubbed his nose against hers.

" . . . .Brain." Nick joked as he and Hank moved the couch to the spot Rosalee had pointed out.

"So what do you say we all head back to the spice shop for coffee?" Rosalee asked once the couch was in place.

"I'd love to, but I can't come." Hank said, grabbing his jacket off of the banister and putting it on. "I have to go look up on something on this Waschbar case."

Nick nodded, I guess I should help you with that, Hank."

"No, no. Nick, you go have fun. Bring Juliette along. Isn't it about time the two women met?"

"That sound like a great idea." Nick said eagerly as he too, put his jacket on. "Thanks, Hank."

"Okay, Rose and I will meet you and Juliette back at the spice shop in half an hour then." Monroe said, wrapping his arm around Rosalee's waist. "Thanks for all the help Hank; and you too Nick."

"No problem guys, really. Anything for you two." Nick smirked.

Monroe and Rosalee looked at each other and Rosalee planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Jeez guys, get a room." Nick said sarcastically. "Okay, see you guys in a few." He and Hank stepped outside, shutting the door behind them.

"Wow. We've got a lot of unpacking to do." Monroe said, looking at the mixture of opened and unopened boxes. Rosalee nodded her head in agreement, taking a seat on the couch. Monroe walked over and sat next to her, and began to brush the hair away from the Fuchsbau's face.

"What're you thinking 'bout, Rose?"

"Nothing really. I'm just excited to be moving in with a certain lovely Blutbad." She smirked, hiding what she was really thinking about. Monroe had known her long and well enough to be able to tell when his girlfriend was lying, but decided not to pressure her. She'd talk about what was bothering her when she was ready.

"Well, we better get going." She said, changing to subject.

"Uh, where are our coats?" Monroe chuckled, lifting up sheets of bubble wrap and boxes in search of their jackets.

"I don't remember where we put them." Rosalee came to his aid. "Oh, found them!"

"Ah, thanks, sweetheart." Monroe smiled at her as she handed him his jacket.

She put hers on, checking her pockets to see if Monroe's keys were where she'd left them. Sure enough, they were.

They both stepped out into the rainy weather and got into Monroe's yellow bug. The rain continued to fall, tapping against the windshield as the couple drove together to the shop; Monroe behind the wheel, hand linked with Rosalee's. Other than the odd smiling glances, they stayed silent the whole ride there. Monroe pulled up to the curb, parked the bug, and got out, running to the opposite side to open the passenger side door for Rosalee.

"Thank you!" She smiled as she got out, dodging a puddle of water.

"No problem, Hun."

Rosalee unlocked the door and they both stepped inside the spice shop.

"Jeez, it's like igloo in here!" She exclaimed, shivering.

"Well, come over here then." He gestured toward her. She walked of over to him quickly and eagerly, and wrapped her arms around him, letting him pull her close. It was quiet and tender until she started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Monroe chuckled.

"Your phone! It's vibrating against my crotch." She continued to laugh.

"Oh! Sorry!" Monroe smirked as he pulled his iPhone out. "It's Nick. He's about to leave with Juliette."

"I'll get the coffee going."

"Jules? Are you ready?" Nick called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Her eager voice came as she skipped down the stairs.

He paused, admiring how beautiful she looked.

"What...?"

"Nothing. Um..." He leaned in, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

You missed." She smirked, leaning in and kissing him, softly and sweetly.

"Wow." Nick smiled, taking her hand in his, leading her out the door to the car.

"So I finally get to meet Rosalee, huh?"

The Grimm nodded his head as he pulled out of the driveway and into the street. "Yeah. Now that you know about wesen and everything, it should be way more comfortable for everyone." He smirked, taking his eyes off the road for brief moments to see her face. He pulled his car up beside Monroe's bug, and parked it.

"Ready?"

She nodded her head, "Uh huh."

"Okay, let's go."

They both hot out of the car, and Nick opened the door to the spice shop for her following her inside.

"Monroe? Rosalee?" They were nowhere in sight.

"Coming!" Rosalee's familiar, sing song voice came from the back room. Monroe was the first to emerge, his girlfriend right behind them. Juliette knew she liked her the minute she laid eyes on her.

"Hello, you must be Juliette. I'm Rosalee Calvert." She extended a hand out, smile on her face. "I've heard so much about you."

Juliette raised her eyebrows and looked over at Nick. He smirked. She shook the other woman's hand before following her to the back room, Monroe and Nick staying behind.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Monroe asked as the Grimm grabbed his arm.

"Uh, kind of weird, but do you know if Rosalee would have anything for bad... Menstrual... problems?" Nick asked awkwardly. "Juliette gets them pretty bad."

"Actually, yeah. Rosalee had mentioned something a while back. Says she had read up on something- a recipe. She takes it every month around two days before she's 'due' and it must work 'cause she's never complaining she's in pain or anything."

"Jesus, Monroe. Mention it to Rosalee because I'm almost in pain seeing her like that every month." Nick replied, amused as to how much Monroe knew of the subject.

"Okay, pal, will do." Monroe chuckled before they joined the two women in the back room, off to enjoy some coffee and laughs, everything finally falling into place. But what they didn't know was this was all just the beginning for them.

End of Part One

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed the first part! The first chapter of part two will be up soon, but it will be put up as a new story. Like '**insert first title** sequel to 'The Surprise"'. So just look for it! :) Thank you again for sticking with the story and your wonderful reviews, and I really hope you enjoy what is to come! (Some pretty big stuff, including a rather special family reunion...) Thanks again! If you wouldn't mind taking a second to review what has been published so far, that would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**See you all soon! **


End file.
